


Battle Angels

by amylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylix/pseuds/amylix
Summary: Hyunjin knows what his father had done, had created, was dangerous. But he was ready to risk it all.





	Battle Angels

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :) this story contains mentions of violence and death and it can be uncomfortable for some readers so please dont read if you are uncomfortable. enjoy.
> 
> also this was inspired by my friend's alexqsia's concept. check out her works, they are amazing. her twt @ is @prismedelune.

It was dark. The place was dark, even though it was actually fairly lit. But it was still dark. Nobody dared to say a word.They didn’t even have the strength to do so. The place was so dark, they felt as if they couldn’t see anything. Or maybe it was the effect of the never ending pain and misery they felt daily. they didn’t exactly know the reason, but they knew that everything was dull and dark and for them and that every small thing that they touched or saw reminded them of what they are going through and what they are going to experience later. They didn’t know why them or why they were experiencing all of this pain, but they never questioned it. They knew they couldn’t, too scared and too tired to do so.

They knew what they were. They weren’t normal anymore. They were almost monsters or mutants, and they were treated as so. Always locked up with heavy doors from the outside and kept to the wall with just as heavy metal bars. It was depressing for them. They just wanted to leave so badly. They refused to east or sleep, they intended to exhaust themselves just to die. They didn’t care if that made them suffer or not, they just wanted it to be over. They were in really awful, dark times.

And it was all caused for damn science.

Standing in front of the glass windows was a curious little boy who wondered why a boy his age was being locked up behind these big doors, and he even felt scared as if he was going to end up like that boy. All sad and alone in a big room, void of any source of life and hope. He felt himself walking to his father slowly, shaking the end of his white coat, as it was all he could reach.

“Dad, why is he being locked up like that?” he asked his father, not being able to contain his curiosity. “They’re sick and I’m treating him. Don’t worry your head about him. Why don’t you go see where mom went?” his father said, smiling at the little boy gently, yet his eyes were hiding the truth from the curious and clueless little boy. The boy, satisfied with the answer, nodded and started his search for his mother 

But as the boy grew up, he realised the sad truth. His father wasn’t treating them, he was almost killing them. They were his little lab rats. He did tests on them, trying to create the ultimate human being, but instead creating monsters. Their faces deformed, their bodies inhuman, their strength far too strong for normal humans. They weren’t human anymore, their minds were clouded, and their souls far gone. He hated his father for doing this for the poor beings. He destroyed them.

Hyunjin never liked visiting his father’s lab after he realised what was going on, but he still found himself visiting. But he never did it for his father, he rather did it for his little friend behind the doors. He was by far the most sane one, and he was close to Hyunjin’s age, if not, the same age. They never spoke though, and he never knew what his voice sounded like, but he had a sweet smile that showed dimples and braces, and Hyunjin would do anything just to make the boy smile.

He would do silly faces or dances, sometimes play peek-a-boo with him and pop out of nowhere, making the boy laugh like a child. The boy was actually the one with the most tests done on him as he was young and could endure the paintal, but the tests never affected him as much as the other people. He still looked normal, his face was still young and his body was still normal. He was Hyunjin’s father’s favourite, and Hyunjin hated it. Sometimes Hyunjin wished that he died or deformed like the rest just so that he wouldn’t be in pain all the time. He truly hated his father. Why would he do that? How could he be so cruel as to cause that much that pain for people who did nothing to him or his family? He would never find the answer, because he knew there wasn’t one.

It was time for Hyunjin’s visit to his friend. He never knew his name and his father never told him his name so he just called him his little friend as he was shorter than Hyunjin. He actually found it somewhat adorable. He ran through the lab, afraid to be late to his little friend, as they always met at 3:00 PM. It was their little hangout time. But as Hyunjin reached his room, he saw his father and his lab assistants around his friend, tying him to the hospital bed that was in the room. It was time for the boy’s tests. 

Hyunjin watched in horror, tears stinging the back of his eyes as he saw the boy push against them, thrashing against the metal bars that kept him back. He would break one and another one would be placed, it was never ending. Hyunjin felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to throw up from the scene. His friend raised his head and looked at Hyunjin, his eyes pleading and screaming the words ‘save me.’.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do besides screaming, banging on the windows and doors, but he knew it was in vain. They could never hear him. Just like how his friend could never hear him talking when they first tried to communicate. One lab assistant noticed Hyunjin banging on the windows, screaming and crying, and notified his father. His father immediately left the room to see what was wrong with his child.

“Hyunjin, what happened? Did something happen to your mother?” his father asked quickly, preparing for a certain scenario but instead he was greeted with Hyunjin screaming at him to leaving his friend alone. His father was surprised but quickly his surprise was replaced with anger. ‘’You made me leave my work just so that you could scream all this nonsense to my face? What is wrong with you? Go home or else you’re going to be punished.” his father shouted angrily. But the boy was stubborn. Very stubborn.

He walked past his father and into the room of his friend, and started pushing his lab assistants out of the room. The boy was furious seeing his friend unconscious, with tears on his cheeks from the pain. The lab assistants were just about to push Hyunjin out of the room but his father stopped them. No matter how much his father was angry, he still couldn’t let his only son get hurt. He loved him too much, even though he was sure his child almost hated him.

“Let him be, we are done with our work anyway. Let’s wait and see what’s the effect of the test when he wakes up.” Hyunjin’s father said calmly. He waved for them to leave the room and they obliged, leaving the room one by one. “The room code is 0802. I trust you, son.” His father said before leaving the room quietly, locking the door. Hyunjin stayed in the room for a solid 4 hours, holding onto the little boy’s soft hand while softly brushing it with his thumb. He saw the boy’s eyes opening, and it was his first time seeing them close. He felt a bang in his chest and his heartbeat quickened. 

The boy smiled his biggest smile since he met Hyunjin and suddenly, arms engulfed Hyunjin in a bone crushing hug. The boy was too strong and Hyunjin’s body hurt from the strength, so he gently tapped the boy’s back and groaned in pain. The boy understood his gestures and immediately let him go, blushing in embarrassment from causing Hyunjin pain. Hyunjin softly laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair, indicating he wasn’t mad. And then suddenly Hyunjin remembered he didn’t know the boy’s name.

“What’s your name?” Hyunjin asked softly. The boy looked confused for a second, the question foreign to him as he was never asked it before he nodded and pointed at a sign at the corner of the room that read the name ‘Jeongin’ and ‘Subject I.N’. Hyunjin was confused, did the boy not learn how to talk? He wondered what happened to the poor boy and he was suddenly filled with anger once again.

“Do you not know how to speak?” Hyunjin asked the boy, tilting head head slightly to the right. Jeongin’s face was sad as he shook his head. He looked for a paper and pen, and when he found them he began to write. “One of the tests lost you your ability to speak.” Hyunjin read, sadly. Jeongin nodded, looking at the floor. “Was it from trauma or the effect of the test?” Hyunjin asked, carefully, afraid to hit a nerve and upset the boy.

The boy slowly wrote ‘trauma’ and Hyunjin could feel his heart break. He felt so bad for the boy. He went through so much even though he is very young. And he was such a nice soul, he wondered what his father was even thinking when he started this hellhole he calls ‘project’. He felt disgusted to the core, ashamed to be called his son. Jeongin looked at the boy with an innocent gaze, wondering what he could be thinking. Did he not want to be his friend anymore that he was mute? Was he going to leave him like everybody else? He was scared and his mind was overthinking. 

He quickly held Hyunjin’s hand, now having his attention. He then quickly scribbled ‘please don’t leave me’ as his eyes watered. Hyunjin quickly hugged the poor boy, rubbing his back soothingly back and forth, muttering the words ‘I’m never going to leave you.’ and he was determined to keep his promise. He was also determined to fix the boy’s heart and fill it with love.

‘How about I stay the night with you?” Hyunjin suggested, smiling and tilting his head to the right. Jeongin quickly nodded, smiling and showing his cute braces and dimples with a faint blush to his cheeks as he thought about spending the night with someone he loved. He was happy for the first time since god knows when. He can’t even remember that last time he felt genuine, true happiness. The feeling was so foreign to him but he loved it and he never wanted it to go away.

They played hide and seek in the room, hiding behind doors and desks, or in the closet. Jeongin never experienced a childhood being kept in this hell hole since he was 8 years old. He was dragged along with his parents and when they died from the immense tests done on them, they went to Jeongin. Jeongin was so happy playing with Hyunjin even though he almost broke a bone in Hyunjin more than once, but Hyunjin didn’t care, he just laughed and ruffled the younger’s hair muttering a ‘be careful’ each time. 

Hyunjin would teach Jeongin how to dance and laugh at how stoic the boy’s movements are since he never danced before. Jeongin would pout and sulk when Hyunjin laughed at him, feeling embarrassed, but Hyunjin then would pinch his cheeks and he’d smile again. Hyunjin felt a fluttering in his stomach each time Jeongin smiled. He didn’t know the reason but he didn’t mind, the feeling was nice. 

They played and laughed, well, smiled in Jeongin’s case, for god knows how long. They never bothered to look at the clock, but Hyunjin was tired. He was tired and sweaty from how long he has been dancing, jumping, and playing around. Jeongin, having much more strength and stamina, wasn’t tired at all, but he didn’t want to tire Hyunjin more. He went to lay down next to Hyunjin on the hospital bed, when he felt a strong pain in his bones. 

He fell to the floor, his legs giving up from the killing pain. He couldn’t even scream from the pain which made it even worse and more painful. He felt as if every bone in him was being broken and then thrown into a fire. His head felt as if it was going to explode any moment, and he couldn’t even breathe. his face turned a mixture of purple and red, and he felt as if he was losing his sanity. Hyunjin was at his side, shaking his shoulders, asking him what was wrong. But Jeongin couldn’t even respond. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him and his tongue felt as if it was tied up. He couldn’t utter a word. His eyes filled with tears at the pain and he started breaking things, as if it was going to relieve his pain, but nothing worked. He wanted to die right then and there. And then all the pain stopped, but his mind wasn’t the same. It was replaced with something much more evil and he couldn’t control it. He wanted to scream at Hyunjin to run away but his mind wouldn’t oblige. 

Hyunjin knew something was different. Jeongin’s eyes were pitch black, no more shine in them. His stare was much different and his aura was darker and scarier. He didn’t know whether to run away or stay put, but even if he tried to run away, his limbs were stuck. He wouldn’t move. And in a second Jeongin had Hyunjin in the air by the arms, choking him. His grip was dead strong, and Hyunjin was losing breath fast. He kept scratching weakly at Jeongin’s hand but his grip stood as strong with his dark eyes staring at him. His face was expressionless and it was terrifying. 

But he suddenly frowned and held his head, his hand leaving Hyunjin’s neck, slamming him to the floor. Hyunjin coughed and tears filled his eyes at the sudden gulp of air that went through his closed throat. Jeongin kept thrashing around as if he was losing his balance, his mouth wide open but no sound coming out. He held Hyunjin by the shoulder before pushing him to the door. the doors were closed and Jeongin kept slamming on them, looking Hyunjin in the eyes. 

His eyes were begging Hyunjin to leave. They were filled with tears and his face was red. He was trying so hard to control himself and not hurt Hyunjin. Hyunjin got the message and slammed the code lock, leaving the room immediately before locking it and he fell to the floor. He could see Jeongin from the strong, transparent glass. He was breaking every single thing the room, pulling on his hair, punching walls and even punching the glass. His hands were bloody but he didn’t even care. Hyunjin doubted he felt any pain. 

Jeongin kept looking at Hyunjin as if he was a prey, still punching the glass trying to reach him. Hyunjin curled into a ball at the floor and kept crying, finally registering what happened. He almost died. At the hands of the boy he grew fond of these past years. What happened to the boy? What did his father do to him? He ran away, not being able to look at Jeongin anymore. He was terrified. He kept falling multiple times as he was leaving the lab, his legs giving out underneath him. He held onto walls for support but he still felt very weak and fell easily. 

When he left the lab, he kept crying so hard. He was so broken. He wanted to help his friend so much, he felt useless. But what could he do? It was as if Jeongin’s soul was replaced. He wasn’t terrified about the thought of him dying as much as the thought of his friend losing his soul and sanity like the rest of the people in the lab. Or dying like his parents. As soon as Hyunjin reached his room, he collapsed on his bed and passed out. His head was spinning too much and he had a terrible headache that he couldn’t handle so he lost consciousness. 

 

Hyunjin didn’t visit the labs for a week. He was still terrified. He didn’t want to see Jeongin like that again, he only wanted to save the innocent and cute Jeongin image in his head only. He didn’t want to face the truth of him losing his friend forever. He always locked himself in his room. What killed Hyunjin even more was that in that week away from Jeongin, he realised that what he felt was more than friendship, but he never had the chance to confess and say his feelings. He didn’t even have the chance to spend enough time with him. He was truly broken. His father felt guilty and his mother was so worried about her son who hadn’t eaten anything since the incident in the lab. 

He never told them what happened but Hyunjin’s father figured it out. He never told his wife what happened. He never told her he was the reason of their son’s misery. He was too selfish and childish, he didn’t want to be proven wrong and stop what he worked so hard and far for. He would always try to check up on his son only to find the silent treatment his son gave everyone. He felt guilty but he was too selfish and prideful to apologize or even try to fix what he had done. He didn’t want to. His research was too precious to him. 

Hyunjin felt so torn and broken. He wanted to see Jeongin so much, but how could he? He didn’t want to die with only the memory of the boy he liked killing him. He didn’t want to die before him. He wouldn’t even care if Jeongin was the one he killed him, he knew he couldn't control it. But he didn’t want to die, because death meant he was going to be away from Jeongin. He wanted to be with him and die with him. He hated his father more and more everyday, because he was the reason of his pain and misery. He was the reason of Jeongin’s pain and misery. How could someone be so heartless? So cruel? What did Jeongin ever do to him? 

He missed Jeongin so much. He has never left Jeongin more than a day. He was always visiting him everyday, making him laugh with a silly face or dance or when he acted in slow motion in front of him. He was always entertaining the boy. He felt something missing in his day. He wanted to see him and place his hand on the glass and see Jeongin do the same thing as if their hand were touching. He felt his eyes filling up with tears once again. He missed Jeongin. He missed his dimples, his braces, his nose scrunching up when he was confused or smiling, his eyes shining up whenever he spotted Hyunjin coming to visit him in their usual time. 

He wanted to see him so much, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He grabbed his jacket and left his room, heading to the lab. He was terrified. He felt himself stop in front of the lab doors. He stared at the door for a minute, contemplating his next actions, before he let out a long sigh and opened the door with a shaky hand. He was heading to Jeongin’s room very slowly. He didn’t know if his father changed the lock code but he doubted it. His father was too busy to do that. 

As he neared Jeongin’s room his heartbeat quickened, he was afraid he was going to pass out. As the glass windows came into view, he found Jeongin sitting down in front of them, looking at the floor, tears falling down onto the floor, and he was shaking as he sobbed. Hyunjin’s heart broke upon seeing Jeongin crying. Obviously, Jeongin thought that he would never see Hyunjin again and that he scared him away. Hyunjin went to the door. What he was doing was probably the most idiotic thing he would ever do, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see Jeongin and remind him that he is here. He went to push in the code, and not much to Hyunjin’s surprise, the door opened. 

Jeongin snapped his head up, fear creeping in him as he thought it was the scientists again. He killed one of them last time they entered, and even though he hated them so much, he never wanted to kill them, or anyone. Jeongin never liked hurting anybody, but he couldn’t control his body anymore. He was a wreck and his mind was split. He felt as if he was controlling two separate bodies who - unfortunately- were so much different from each other. He was emotionally and physically unstable, and even though he missed Hyunjin so much, he never wanted him to visit. 

He has been beating himself up so much for what he did. He would cry day and night that his eyes felt as if they were on fire. He would bang his head on walls, punch them, kick them. He just wanted to die right then and there. All the thoughts that ran through his head were ‘You’re worthless, nobody likes you.’, or ‘You should just die, you’re a monster’, or ‘good job at losing the only friend you have ever had.’. He hated himself. He just wanted to die. Jeongin hadn’t realised he had been staring at the entrance floor until he felt arms engulfing him and sobbing shaking his shoulders. 

He immediately recognised Hyunjin’s scent and smell and melted into it, wrapping his arms around him ever so gently, afraid to hurt him. His eyes filled with tears for the umpteenth time this week and he was crying in Hyunjin’s arms. He missed him so much, he just wanted time to stop and have mercy on him for once. He wanted to stay in the arms of the boy he loved forever. But then he remembered who he was and slowly let go of Hyunjin, shaking his head while backing away. He tried shooing him away with his arms, but Hyunjin didn’t budge. He even felt slightly hurt. Had he not missed him? 

“No, Jeongin. I’m not leaving, I’m staying here with you. I can’t leave you, I just simply can’t stay away from you. If staying here with you means me dying then so be it, I don’t care. It’s not like it’s any different when I’m away from you. I’m always dead inside when I’m not next to you.” Hyunjin looked Jeongin in the eye as he said each word, his voice choked up from crying. Jeongin shook his head and looked away from him. He couldn’t stay near him, he was going to hurt him again, or worse. Kill him. Jeongin felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought about killing Hyunjin. He couldn’t do that. 

“Jeongin, please, listen to me. I can’t live without you. You mean the world to me, I love you too much to leave you. I trust you Jeongin. You could’ve killed me last time-” Jeongin flinched. “-but you didn’t! You controlled yourself. You can do this Jeongin, You can survive this. We can survive this. You’re so strong Jeongin, and I believe in you. Please don’t push me away Jeongin.” Hyunjin whispered the last part. Jeongin stood wide eyed, staring at the boy he grew to love intently. Nobody believed in him before or trusted him. He had never heard these words before. He was the first ever person to believe in him. 

Jeongin had so much to say, but he didn’t know how. His mind was racing with thoughts and his mouth was open but nothing came out. He suddenly cupped Hyunjin’s face and kissed him. Hyunjin’s eyes widened but he quickly melted into the kiss, snaking his arms around Jeongin’s waist. The kiss was messy considering Jeongin had no experience whatsoever, but Hyunjin didn’t care. He hadn’t realised how much he needed that kiss until he felt their lips touch. As their lips parted, Jeongin’s eyes and kiss said so many things that his tongue couldn’t and Hyunjin’s face broke into a huge smile. 

“I love you too, Jeongin.” Hyunjin said, looking right into Jeongin’s eyes as they shined even more and turned into crescent moons as Jeongin smiled widely, showing his braces and dimples and his nose scrunched up. Hyunjin pecked him again before hugging him tightly, making up for the days he missed without seeing him. Hyunjin knew he was risking his life to be with Jeongin, but he didn’t care anymore. If he was going to either way, at least he’s die seeing his love. 

The following days, Hyunjin made sure his father and his minions never visited Jeongin’s room. He threatened his parents that he would leave the house and never come back, and being their only son, they couldn’t bear to live without him, especially his mother. His father was very aggravated with his behaviour but didn’t dare to say a word. He still loved his son no matter what, he was his only son. But he wouldn’t let his research and work stop so easily. 

And Hyunjin wasn’t going down without a fight as well. He would look through his father’s papers quietly every night while he was sleeping to know how to end this nightmare. He had his father’s smart genetics - thank god- and he also had a fair background of the project, because his father would always talk about it in front of him and take him to the meetings in the lab. HIs father probably regretted that now but Hyunjin didn’t care anyway. His father needed to be stopped one way or another.  
Hyunjin’s eyes lit up as he saw a file named ‘in case of catastrophic results’. 

This would contain a way to a vaccine or a way to stop it. ‘If a subject shows behaviours that could lead to extreme danger, he would either be reminded of someone or something he loved. If he hasn’t got one, he would have to be given a shot of syringe B-315. Two possibilities could be resulted, either the subject is terminated or he lives without a trace of the project in him.  
The subjects that had been killed : 40  
The subjects that had survived : 2

The subjects that had survived are Yang.’

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. How could Jeongin’s parents have survived if they already died because of the tests? Hyunjin was confused. He searched for the file that contained death records of the subjects. He flipped through the pages until he reached a picture that contained Jeongin’s parents’ records. ‘terminated as to not cause disturbance.’ Hyunjin choked on his breath. His father killed them? How could he? As to not fucking cause disturbance? Obviously he was scared that they would rat him out to the authorities or bother him with wanting to see their son. Hyunjin spat on the floor, anger spreading through him like venom. His father was a devil and he wasn’t sure he could hate him more than he already did. 

Hyunjin’s mind went back to the syringe. Could it save him? it saved his parents so there was a possibility that he could. But there was a possibility that he could die too and Hyunjin wasn’t risking it. He was going with the first option, at least he saw it working with his eyes. Hyunjin was frustrated that he couldn’t end this immediately without possibilities that Jeongin could be hurt or worse. But he had to work with what he had. He then arranged everything as to how they were before according to the picture he captured as to not miss anything. 

Next day he headed to Jeongin’s room and opened the door to find a shorter male tackling him (a little too harshly) into a hug. Hyunjin groaned softly but chuckled afterwards and returned the younger’s hug. “Missed me that much?” Hyunjin teased Jeongin and Jeongin blushed before hiding in Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin laughed softly and kissed the top of his head while ruffling his hair. “How are you doing today?” Hyunjin asked the mute little boy after they settled down on their seats. Jeongin gave him a thumbs up with a smile, but it didn’t reach his ears. 

“You’ve been losing it these past few days, haven’t you?” Hyunjin asked quietly. Jeongin nodded guiltily while looking at the floor. Hyunjin kissed his cheek softly. “Don’t be sad. I kind of figured something out.” Jeongin’s eyes lit up and he smiled, anticipating what Hyunjin was going to say. “There are 2 options. First one is to be reminded by someone or something you love. Second one is to take a shot of some vaccine but it could kill you so I’m not taking risks. By the way... I know something about your parents.” Hyunjin looked at Jeongin, nervous about his reaction. 

Jeongin’a smile faded at the mention of his parents, but he nodded at Hyunjin to continue. “They were the only 2 survivors of the vaccine. But they were killed afterwards. My father killed them.“ Hyunjin said, looking guilty. Jeongin’s expression darkened and he felt angry. He felt betrayed and even though he knew Hyunjin had nothing to do with it, he still felt betrayal and hurt. “I’m sorry that this happened, but trust me, We will get revenge. I’m so sorry.” Hyunjin held Jeongin’s hand tightly as he said those words. Jeongin forgot everything he thought before as Hyunjin held his hand. He then felt bad for blaming Hyunjin in his head when he clearly had nothing to do with it. 

Jeongin rubbed circles on the back of Hyunjin’s hand, indicating he wasn’t mad. Jeongin then felt a familiar painful headache and held his head with both his hands. He pushed Hyunjin away as, he started thrashing around from the pain. Hyunjin was scared but he trusted Jeongin and now was the time to test that option. “Don’t let it get to you, Jeongin! You’re stronger than this, fight it! Don’t let it hurt me Jeongin, don’t let it kill me!” Hyunjin shouted at Jeongin as he started punching walls, blood pouring out of his hand. His hand would heal but get cut and busted again and blood would stain the wall. 

Jeongin tried his hardest to control his body, he was screaming in his head at his body to oblige. His mind was on fire and he. felt as if he was being skinned alive from the pain. The pain this time was much worse than each time but he still fought. He couldn't hurt Hyunjin again. He wouldn't. Jeongin wanted to scream his lungs out, He wanted to let all the pain out. His tears fell like waterfalls, and he kept banging in his head with his hands. He kept screaming at the pain to get out, to leave him alone, peacefully. He screamed and begged in his mind, and then it all stopped. But he didn’t feel as if his soul was in another body. He felt normal. He could move his finger himself, and his body listened to him. 

He looked at Hyunjin and Hyunjin saw his face sweaty and red but his eyes were the same. They weren’t dark or different. He was still the Jeongin he loved. Jeongin gave a pained smile and Hyunjin ran to him, taking his head in his chest, rubbing his head and muttering soothing words in his ears. He was so proud of him. He knew that Jeongin was strong and that he could do it. “You did it, baby. You controlled yourself. I’m so proud of you.” Hyunjin kissed Jeongin’s forehead, rocking him back and forth as the boy’s eyes closed from exhaustion, and he fell asleep in Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin then lifted him up in his arms, as he was surprisingly very light, and laid them both down on the bed. 

Hyunjin slept at Jeongin’s room every night since that day. It’s been a month now and Jeongin was almost fully controlled of himself. He also learned not to be weak after each time he almost turned, and he even can control when to turn. It became a routine to him, and he grew used to it. Hyunjin couldn’t be more proud. He was so happy that they would be able to live normally now. He couldn’t wait for the day that he sneaks Jeongin out and they run away. He was planning to leave his mother a letter the night they leave and promise her to come back. Hyunjin loved his mother and he always considered her the only family he ever had. She was always around for Hyunjin. 

She was there for his first word, first walk, first fall, first birthday, first nightmare, first dream. She was always around Hyunjin reminding him of how much she loved him, unlike his father, who was always interested in his work more than his family. And even his work was awful like him. He truly hated him. He just wanted him to be gone from their life. But he knew that his mother unfortunately loved him, and he couldn’t wish for something like that. He couldn’t bear to leave Jeongin, so he understood her feelings. 

Hyunjin went to visit Jeongin again, only to not find him in his room. Hyunjin felt his heart stop for a moment, and he searched the whole room. He looked under the bed, behind the door, until he found him behind the desk. He sighed in relief and Jeongin immediately hugged him as soon as he saw him. “Why were you hiding there? You scared the hell out of me.” Hyunjin said. Jeongin just shook his head. “Did anybody try to hurt you? Did they try to capture you?” Hyunjin asked, and when Jeongin nodded, Hyunjin saw red. He immediately left the room to go find his father. 

Jeongin followed him, too scared to be left alone again. Hyunjin slammed open the doors to his father’s office. “Haven’t I stated not to get near to Jeongin’s room?” Hyunjin shouted as soon as he entered the room. His father stared blankly at him before standing up. “You can’t keep me away from my research long, Hyunjin. I’m not keeping up with this childish behaviour of yours too long. I already put up with it for a month and that’s enough.” Hyunjin’s father said before Hyunjin felt arms circling him, and suddenly he was held tightly by two of his father’s lab assistants. Jeongin’s eyes widened as he wanted to yell at them to let him go but nothing came out and he was frustrated again. “You have already done what you wanted, Hyunjin. That’s enough for you.” Hyunjin spat in his face. Hyunjin’s father was caught off guard, but he quickly wiped at and slapped him harshly. 

Jeongin snapped. In a flash he had pushed Hyunjin’s father and sent him to the other side of the room. He then held one of the guys that held Hyunjin and broke both of his arms, throwing him against the opposite wall. Hyunjin then stepped out of the guy’s grip and gripped Jeongin’s shoulders. “Snap out of it, Jeongin! You’re going to kill them! That’s not you, don’t do this!” Hyunjin shouted as he shook his shoulders. Suddenly, Hyunjin was held back again and a syringe was shot in Jeongin’s neck. Hyunjin’s eyes widened. ‘B-315’. Hyunjin slammed the back of his head against the face of the guy that held him and whipped around to punch him and he was knocked out. 

Hyunjin ran to Jeongin who gripped his neck, coughing and gurgling, saliva coming out of him mouth as his eyes started rolling back into his head. He felt as if he was being burned inside out. Hyunjin. kept shaking him violently, screaming his name. Hyunjin’s father watched them, dizzly, before he passes out as well. Jeongin kept coughing violently and his blood felt like venom inside him. Jeongin looked at Hyunjin, wanting to say so many things but only two words came out of Jeongin. “Hyunjin.. Love.” Jeongin said before his eyes closed and he fell limp. Hyunjin’s breathing was ragged, and his eyes were the biggest they had ever been. 

Hyunjin kept shaking Jeongin. “Wake up Jeongin, I love you too. Now, wake up.” Hyunjin kept repeating. The syringe worked on his parents, why wasn’t he waking up? He should wake up. He needs to wake up. Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. He held Jeongin’s cold hand as his tears fell on them. 

And Jeongin’s hand moved slightly in Hyunjin’s grip. Hyunjin snapped his head towards Jeongin’s face to see his little frown as his eyes slowly opened. Hyunjin cried even harder, as his head fell on Jeongin’s chest. He was never more thankful in his life. “Hyunjinnie.” Jeongin said in a soft, croaky voice. Hyunjin’s heart raced at the sound of Jeongin’s voice. His heart raced at the fact that Jeongin called him Hyunjinnie. Hyunjin looked up and smiled with his teary eyes. “I’m hungry.” Jeongin said and Hyunjin laughed softly. “Let’s go eat then.” Hyunjin said, as he hugged Jeongin’s head, stroking it softly. 

“It’s over. We are leaving tonight.” Hyunjin said quietly, smiling. “Yeah. We won the battle.” Jeongin said, closing his eyes as he rested in Hyunjin’s arms, feeling free.


End file.
